


Not With a Whimper...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With a Whimper...

**Not With a Whimper...**

****

It was quiet, far too quiet, as a world disappeared.

It was not as if the world had had no forewarning, after all. It was not as if this was unheard of, it had been all too common for all too many years. It was, they told themselves, the last, the final world.

The final word.

If anyone had protested, no one was listening.

If anyone had opposed it, they didn't speak up.

If anyone cared... well, no one did, and it didn't matter anyway. Gauda Prime was slated for oblivion, and that oblivion came, quietly and calmly, with only the faint, chittering sound of electronic script at first to mark its passing.

Then there was a silence... and the crowds exploded. Too late and too faint, the lone plaintive voice of dissent was unheard through the world-wide roar...

 

"Damn silly name anyway... Rojania???"

"Shut up, Vila. It's better than Rojellius II."

"Or RojBlakia Alpha."

"Or Blakeword Prime."

"Blakeworld Beta."

"Quadrant Blake."

"Homeworld RojBlake..."

"A pity Heroes of the Glorious Rebellion can't halt their own immortalisation when they're supposed to be dead, but since Blake has no further use for his own name he will just have to... _live_ with half the galaxy adopting it in his memory. Now do as Soolin says, shut up and get us out of here. In case you've forgotten, we are _also_... dead ."

  


It was no longer quiet; Gauda Prime, like a hundred others, ended in a welter of yelling, cheering, music and exploding lights.

  


"....Well, I _still_ think Restal's Riviera Star Rift would have had a nice ring..."

  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
